Mitsuo Terumī
'Mitsuo Terumī ' (てるみミツオ, Terumii Mitsuo) is a Kirigakure shinobi ranked jōnin and the seventh head of the Terumī clan. He lead the clan during the Third Shinobi World War and Fourth Shinobi World War. Husband of Mimiko and father or Nobuo. Background Being the second son of Katashi and Yūna, Mitsuo never thought he would become the head of the clan. He was not trained to assumed this position so he depends on his siblings a lot, especially Toshiro. Personality Mitsuo is humble, he knows his limitation and know when he must ask for help. Despite the problems his elder brother's decision brought to him, Mitsuo never resent Toshiro and both of them worked pretty well together. He trusts his councelors blindly and promote the cooperation between Terumī clan members. He does not speak unless he has something important to say. Mitsuo speaks formally when upset and dislikes people who curse a lot when talking, attributing such attitude to mental laziness. Mitsuo is conservative and always takes a lot of time to decide. Mitsuo gets frustrated easily when he is not able to find a solution. This might gives him some sleepless nights. He would rather do nothing when he sees something unfair than put the clan in danger. Appearance Mitsuo is a white man of slender body shape. Mitsuo eyes are not visible, his long red hair cover them as part of his face. He has good fashion sense and, like his wife Mimiko, he like to wear traditional clothes mostly. Abilities As most people in his family he possed the Lava Release which allowed him to manage a solid state of lava. Mitsuo is very good at remembering details and has a photographic memory. However, since he is a little social awkward, diplomacy is not his strong point and usually delegate those issues to his counselors. He is also proficient at genjutsu techniques, but he only use them when the situation requires it or if he is low in chakra. Third Shinobi World War When the war began, Mitsuo was still an inexperienced leader and depended, above all, on the support of Sen and Toshiro. Mitsuo did not receive praise for his work during the war but the clan hardly suffered the effects of the war. Fourth Shinobi World War Like most of the ninjas from Terumī clan, Mitsuo was placed in the Fourth Division. Sadly, without Sen or Toshiro there, the casualties among clan members were high. Trivia *Mitsuo (光雄) can be translated to "male light". * * Quotes *(To Toshiro) "I like Tomoe , I really do. But your decision has ruined my life. I'm not prepared to be the leader of this clan." *(To Katashi) "I'm not Toshiro but I'll protect this family with my life." *(To Nobuo about Kasumi) "You are going to be the leader of the clan and because of that you must be strong, but there's not need for you to be stronger than her. I'm not stronger than Toshiro or Sen." Reference All rights reserved to Misffits. Category:Original Character Category:Kirigakure Category:DRAFT